csofandomcom-20200223-history
Dual Infinity
For single version, see Infinity. Dual Infinity is a pair of dual-wielded pistols purchasable with cash points through shop during special events only. Overview Dual Infinity are a pair of dual-wielded pistols capable of firing in semi-automatic or in fully automatic mode. While firing in semi-automatic mode, the accuracy and damage of the pistols will noticeably be higher but its rate of fire is lowered. Alternately, if fired in fully automatic mode, the pistols will pop off rapid rounds at the sacrifice of damage. Advantages If compared to its original version: *Higher magazine size *Higher rate of fire *Able to stun zombies *Has rapid fire ability *Does not affect speed *Suitable to escape from zombies *Does not easily run dry Disadvantages *Higher in-game purchase cost *Does lower damage *Lower accuracy *Higher recoil *Longer reload time *Not accurate in rapid mode except close area Events ;South Korea *There was a resale of Dual Infinity on 14 May 2013 for Upgrade Event. *There was a resale of Dual Infinity on 28 January 2014 for Upgrade Event. *There was a resale of Dual Infinity on 12 June 2014 for Upgrade Event. ;China *This weapon was released on 13 January 2010 and held Upgrade Event. *There was a resale on 24 November 2010 for Upgrade Event. *There was a resale on 7 September 2011 for Upgrade Event. *There was a resale on 27 August 2014 for Upgrade Event. ;Taiwan/Hong Kong *Dual Infinity was resold on 9 May 2011 for Upgrade Event. *Dual Infinity was resold on 22 October 2013 for Upgrade Event. *Dual Infinity was resold on 18 March 2014 for Upgrade Event. *Dual Infinity was resold on 26 August 2014 for Upgrade Event. ;Japan *This weapon was released on 4 March 2010 and held Dual infinity Custom Upgrade Event. *The Final version was released on 29 September 2010 and held Upgrade Event. *This weapon was resold on 7 September 2011 for Upgrade Event. *This weapon was resold on 28 May 2014 for Upgrade Event. *This weapon was resold on 19 November 2014 for Upgrade Event. ;Singapore/Malaysia *Dual Infinity was released on 4 October 2011 and held Dual Infinity Custom Upgrade Event. *The Final version was released on 9 May 2012 and held Upgrade Event. *Dual Infinity was resold on 27 August 2014 for Upgrade Event. ;Indonesia *This weapon was released on 21 September 2011 and held Dual Infinity Custom Upgrade Event. *The Final version was released on 9 November 2011 and held Upgrade Event. *There was resale on 24 October 2012 for Upgrade Event. *There was resale on 21 May 2014 for Upgrade Event. ;Tukey *Dual Infinity was released on 10 July 2013 and held Upgrade Event. *Dual Infinity was resold on 22 January 2014 for Upgrade Event. *Dual Infinity was resold on 23 July 2014 for Upgrade Event. ;Counter-Strike Nexon: Zombies *Dual Infinity was released on 23 September 2014 through Craft system. Users Terrorists: *Asia Red Army: Seen using Dual Infinity Final against zombies in Manhwa. *Erika: Seen using Dual Infinity Final (the red one) in Concept art. Tactics using Dual Infinity *Use fully automatic firing mode for close combat. *Use semi-automatic mode for long range battle. *Player can use Dual Infinity with Deadly Shot to finish zombies in least amount of time. *Dual Infinity works the best if paired with machine guns with long reload time. *The first two shots of Dual Infinity are very accurate. Fire it in 2 or 3-round burst to maintain the accuracy. *If the target is at close range, aim for full rapid mode. Variants Dual Infinity Custom= An upgraded version of the original Dual Infinity. It can hold up to 40 rounds, 20 rounds per clip on one pistol. Damage has been slightly increased but the accuracy has been slightly decreased. |-| Dual Infinity Final= Final version of the original Dual Infinity and the upgraded version of Dual Infinity Custom. It can hold up to 40 rounds, 20 rounds per clip for one pistol. It does more damage and has higher rate of fire for semi-automatic mode. However, its accuracy slightly decreases and its recoil for fully automatic mode slightly increases. |-| Tips Comparison to Dual Desert Eagle Positive *Higher magazine size *Higher rate of fire *Higher accuracy *Shorter reloading time *Usable in all modes *Purchasable Neutral *Effective against zombies Negative *Lower damage *Lower knockback *Lower rate of fire when firing with A mode (Left-click) Comparison to Dual Elites The comparison is based on original Dual Infinity, semi-automatic mode. Positive *Higher rate of fire *Shorter reload time *Available for all teams *Higher magazine size (+10) (Custom and Final) Neutral *Same recoil *Same weight Negative *Lower damage *Less accurate *Higher price (+$700) *Only purchasable via Cash Gallery Dual Infinity= Dualinfinity draw.png|Draw dualinfinity viewmodel.png|View model dualinfinity rapid.png|Rapid fire model Dualinfinity rapid2.png|Ditto dualinfinity worldmodel.png|World model 293891_554340967915072_2070286090_n.jpg|Ditto dualinfinity shopmodel.png|Shop model Infinity.gif|Store preview difkr.jpg|South Korea poster File:Dualinfinity_upgrade_koreaposter.png|Ditto, resale dicp.jpg|China poster File:Dual_infinity_china_poster_resale.png|Ditto, resale ditp.png|Taiwan/Hong Kong poster File:Dual_infinity_taiwan_resale_poster.png|Ditto, resale 265x414.jpg|Singapore/Malaysia poster File:Singapore_malaysia_dualinfinity_poster_resale.png|Ditto, resale File:Dual_infinity_indonesia_poster.png|Indonesia resale poster File:Infinity_poster_tr.jpg|Turkey poster File:Dual_infinity_turkeyposter_resale_final.png|Ditto, resale Cs italy0009.jpg|In-game screenshot dualinfinity hud.png|Head-up display (HUD) icon Draw Firing Reload Rapid Fire mode (example) Do you own this gun? Yes, for permanent and I have upgraded it! Yes, for permanent but I do not upgrade it yet. Yes, for several days (from event, etc) No, but I want a resale! No, don't want, don't care. |-| Dual Infinity Custom= Infinityex1 draw.png|Draw Infinityex1 rapid2.png|Ditto infinityex1 viewmodel.png|View model infinityex1 rapid.png|Rapid fire model infinityex1 worldmodel.png|World model infinityex1 shopmodel.png|Shop model File:Dualinfinity_upgrade_koreaposter.png|South Korea resale poster diupgradetp.png|Taiwan/Hong Kong poster File:Dual_infinity_taiwan_resale_poster.png|Ditto, resale File:Singapore_malaysia_dualinfinity_poster_resale.png|Singapore/Malaysia resale poster File:Dual_infinity_indonesia_poster.png|Indonesia resale poster cs_747_20120511_1846130.jpg|In-game screenshot Have you get the Dual Infinity Custom? Yes No |-| Dual Infinity Final= Infinityex2 draw.png|Draw infinityex2 view.png|View model infinityex2 rapid.png|Rapid fire model Infinityex2 rapid2.png|Ditto infinityex2 worldmodel.png|World model 59630_417508104985597_680643191_n.png|Ditto infinity shopmodel.png|Shop model File:Dual_infinity_poster_kr.jpg|South Korea poster File:Dualinfinity_upgrade_koreaposter.png|Ditto, resale Diupgradetp.png|Taiwan/Hong Kong poster File:Dual_infinity_taiwan_resale_poster.png|Ditto, resale difcp.jpg|China poster File:Dual_infinity_china_poster_resale.png|Ditto, resale File:Infinityex2_promo.jpg|Singapore/Malaysia poster File:Singapore_malaysia_dualinfinity_poster_resale.png|Ditto, resale File:Dual_infinity_gerrard_suzhou.png|Indonesia poster File:Dual_infinity_resale_indonesia_poster.png|Ditto, resale infinityex2 hud.png|HUD icon 523953_229259660521279_699409506_n.jpg|In-game screenshot Have you done upgrading to Dual Infinity Final? Yes! Not yet.. I am not buying this Trivia *There are two scorpions engraved on each of the pistols slide. *This weapon is the second dual wielded pistol (the first being Dual Elites and the third being Dual Desert Eagle). *There is a trick with this weapon where you can shoot a secondary mode with 100% accuracy, by replacing (Default right click) with (Scroll up and down) and then, you can scroll up and down continuously and the results are visible. This trick can also be done with the primary shot in the same way. *Due to the design of the Dual Infinity's first form and its ability to be fired gunslinger-style, some players have gone far to call their weapon "Ebony & Ivory", referring to one of the weapons wielded by Dante, the main protagonist of Devil May Cry. *Oddly in the view model, a bullet texture can be seen in one of the pistols referring that the chamber is not correctly drawn while the other one is correct. Also, while reloading a new magazine, a bullet can be seen clearly in 3D shape model. External links *M1911 at Wikipedia. Category:Pistol Category:.45 user Category:Akimbo firearms Category:Infinity series Category:Weapons with secondary fire functions Category:High rate of fire weapons Category:Cash weapon Category:Weapons Category:SVI Category:Weapons with upgrade variants Category:Events exclusive Category:Weapons with extended mag variants Category:Weapons with fire selection abilities